


Coffee Break

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Coffee Break

_  
**Coffee Break**   
_   


Title: Coffee Break

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: NC-17

Words: 1877

Spoilers: Up to and including the episode for    
June 1, 2009   
. Olivia has a desk? Who knew?

AN: My smutty muse has demanded equal opportunity to play with Otalia and the DoS beckoned. Who am I to refuse? Written for the [Olivia’s Desk Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/bigpurpledreams/107730.html) on [](http://community.livejournal.com/bigpurpledreams/profile)[**bigpurpledreams**](http://community.livejournal.com/bigpurpledreams/)

 

 

Olivia Spencer’s office at the Beacon was her refuge, her command center, the one place where she felt completely in control. From there she could survey her domain, plot her next moves, and claim her territory. Today would be no different, at least in principle.

 

Natalia Rivera tapped lightly on the open door and walked in, quietly shutting it behind her. Rifling through the thick file folder in her hand she busily checked for the documents she needed, flipping from page to page pulling sheets out as she went.

 

“I’ve got that contract here that you need to sign before I can fax it back to the property manager next door. We were lucky that their burst pipe didn’t do too much damage when it backed up into our basement. Lou said that our maintenance guys can clean that up by end of day…” Natalia paused and looked up, concerned at the lack of a response from Olivia.

 

“Olivia? Are you okay?”

 

“Hmmm?” Olivia was leaning back in her chair, fingers steepled before her mouth, simply staring at Natalia. The dark haired beauty had just taken care of another minor disaster, resolved the situation efficiently and quickly before any guests were even aware of a problem and all Olivia could seem to focus on was the way Natalia’s hair pooled across her shoulders and how the cut of her pants emphasized the sway of her hips in a most distracting way.

 

They had not been lovers long, the wait finally becoming too much for either of them to bear. However Olivia and Emma still had not returned home to the farmhouse. Olivia maintained it was important to give Natalia space, so she could continue to concentrate on Rafe and his issues.

 

While Olivia understood Natalia needed to be with her son, her time with the younger woman always seemed much too short. She truly appreciated their random    
mom   
ents spent together during the day, whether working closely on a project or just stopping and having a coffee with each other. Now though, she wanted her, with a longing so intense it was almost painful.

 

Natalia tilted her head and smiled softly, easily recognizing the hungry gleam in Olivia’s eyes. She leaned over slightly to place the contract on the desk top, fully aware of how her plunging neckline would affect the older woman and tapped to where it should be signed, snapping Olivia back to the here and now.

 

“Sorry! I was just … thinking.” Olivia ignored the knowing smirk on her lover’s face. “Hey, you did a great job on handling that idiot next door by the way.” Olivia smiled up at the dark haired beauty, her attention captured    
mom   
entarily as Natalia’s blouse opened a bit further to tease her with a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage and a white lace bra. Grabbing her pen Olivia made quick work of the agreements and desperately tried to ignore the temptation before her.

 

“Thanks.” Tucking a dark strand self consciously behind an ear, Natalia blushed slightly under the praise and the heated look Olivia had sent her way. She always found it hard to resist those piercing eyes that seemed to see straight into the deepest recesses of her soul.

 

Spinning her chair, Olivia stood and wandered out from behind her desk, handing the documents back to Natalia. Their fingers lingered longer than necessary, running along the long digits, eyes locking in silent communication. She watched fascinated as Natalia’s seemed to turn a shade darker with barely concealed desire.

 

“I think it’s time for a break, don’t you?” Natalia smiled as Olivia swallowed hard, her face so expressive, every emotion flickering across the perfect features. It was definitely time for a break.

 

“You read my mind.” Olivia slowly wrapped her arms around the lithe brunette, pulling her close and breathing in the comforting scent of soap and something all Natalia. She closed her eyes and sighed, content.

 

Natalia stroked through the thick honey brown hair, placing soft kisses along Olivia’s forehead and temple. Her hands wandered lower, needing to touch Olivia, wanting to feel her respond to her. She was not disappointed as Olivia shivered in her arms, needy and wanting. 

 

“A good assistant always anticipates her boss’s…needs.” Natalia rasped into a sensitive ear as her hands raked down the soft material covering Olivia’s back. Not stopping, her fingers slid lower, cupping toned cheeks pull Olivia closer as she backed up finding herself suddenly pressed against the large desk.

 

“Oh, really? And what do I need Natalia?” Olivia whispered, feeling the soft breath on her lips as Natalia pressed tighter against her, taut abs stretched and tense against her own stomach. She watched as Natalia’s tongue moistened her lips, the self conscious movement giving away her desires. Desperate to taste the soft full lips, she leaned forward stopping just short, before they touched, and waited. Natalia was always worth the wait.

 

“You need to kiss me…” Natalia focused on Olivia’s slightly parted lips so close to her own, before fluttering her eyes shut and quickly closing the scant distance between them. She couldn’t stop the moan, soft and needy, that vibrated between them.

 

Olivia couldn’t help herself. She wanted so much more than Natalia’s kiss and warm embrace. She wanted to take her, touch her, and claim her as her own. Her hand snaked into the long dark hair, grasping at the nape of Natalia’s neck to hold her steady as the kiss deepened.

 

“Olivia the door’s not locked…” Natalia panted, quickly realizing what was about to happen. Long fingers traced along the waist band of her pants, tickling along her twitching muscles and she just held on tighter.

 

“I know.” Olivia’s voice dropped low and seductive and Natalia shivered, waiting.

 

Olivia smiled, pulling the tails of the crisp white shirt out and popped open the last few buttons before revealing lean toned abs. She longed to follow and explore the salty hollows with her tongue, but she would save that for another day. Instead she moved lower still, tugging the zip slowly down on the dark pants and eased her hand inside the tight confines of Natalia’s panties.

 

“God!” Natalia thrust against the invading hand and groaned praying there would be no more emergencies. She felt Olivia dip her head, and nip at the now thundering pulse point jumping at the base of her neck.

 

“Mine…” Olivia’s gravelly tones were barely heard, murmured against her overheated skin, but they hit Natalia low and intimately. Her body clenched in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“Hey, I thought we agreed no more marks.” Natalia hissed at the pinch of her tender skin as her traitorous body meanwhile ground even closer to her lover.

 

“No promises kitten …” Olivia chuckled evilly, enjoyed the shiver her words set off along Natalia’s body. “Lean back.”

 

Natalia’s blouse fell open further as she dropped her hands behind her to the desk top, trying to avoid bumping into the monitor or knocking over the red box of pens. Leaning heavily onto the desk top, Natalia slid onto the edge of desk and watched as Olivia peeled open the crisp white blouse revealing her toned abs and white lace bra. Her legs parted further, instinctively granting Olivia better access to her body.

 

Olivia immediately took the hint and moved closer to the tempting body before her sliding long fingers lower, tickling through the damp curls at her lover’s center and across the swollen lips of her pussy. A trail of moisture clung to her fingers, evidence of Natalia’s obvious arousal.

 

“Oh God…” Natalia gasped her approval, as Olivia flicked her thumb across the stiff clit begging for attention. She writhed with desire, back arching, still needing even more from Olivia.

 

Humming with satisfaction at how wet and ready Natalia was, Olivia kept gently sucking and nibbling the long neck before finding a sensitive earlobe. Finally sinking her long fingers into Natalia, Olivia angled deeper, stretching and filling, claiming her as her own. She started to pull back, before filling again, and then again, slowly building an irresistible rhythm.

 

The accompanying rattle of pencils in the red holder on her desk only emphasized the bucking of Natalia’s hips, as she arched to meet the penetrating caress of her attentive lover. Moaning and needy, she tried desperately to match Olivia’s pace, meeting her thrust for thrust, straining to pull her in deeper.

 

Making a sympathetic sound at the back of her throat, Olivia smiled as she curled her fingers and found the spot she had been looking for. Natalia’s body started to tense beneath her hands, dancing on an edge, waiting to tumble over. Grinding against the swollen clit with the heel of her palm, Olivia finally tipped her over the edge.

 

Shuddering hard, Natalia put her arms around Olivia’s neck and held on, her body crashing against her intimate touch. She barely recognized the breathy cries coming from her own mouth, as she exposed everything to her sweet lover.

 

Her racing heart slowing, Natalia blinked at Olivia whom she was all but wrapped around now. Easing back a bit, Olivia gently held Natalia’s throbbing center, soothing her as the last aftershocks pulsed through her spent body. Snuggling closer she burrowed against the younger woman’s neck, snuffling along the collar of her open shirt, soft kisses against the damp skin she found there.

 

Putting her arms weakly around Olivia’s neck, Natalia simply held her close and tried to catch her breath, fingers lazily tracing abstract patterns along her back. They both ignored the telephone that started to ring behind them and then finally stopped. The real world was nipping at their heels.

 

“You are so dead tonight…” Natalia murmured weakly as she tried to pull herself together, her mind still scattered and her body once again attuned to Olivia’s every touch. She wanted to take her right here and now, but a buzzing BlackBerry somewhere behind her demanded they get back to work.

 

“Promise?” Olivia chuckled as she slowly untangled herself from her lover. The throbbing in her own body picked up at the prospect of continuing this later. She pressed their lips together one final time, the need to kiss her still incredibly strong.

 

“Oh, yeah Spencer.” Natalia watched as Olivia took a deliberate step away and started to help her button her blouse back up. Before she knew it she was zipped and tucked back together.

 

Olivia enjoyed the freshly ravished look on her lover, the mussed hair, slightly swollen lips and a beaming smile. The staff was so going to clue in to them soon if these special coffee breaks continued. Noticing the extra bounce to Natalia’s step, Olivia realized she didn’t really give a damn what they thought.

 

“It looks like we’ll have to catch up on some of this paper work tonight. Emma’s got a sleepover as I recall?” Natalia turned at the door, signed contract in hand checking her emails on her BlackBerry looking extremely satisfied. She looked up from the door before swinging it open. Olivia nodded, pleased with the brilliance of Natalia’s plan.

 

“Oh and wear those jeans you know I like. You might as well be comfortable while we work and besides they’ll look so good lying on the bedroom floor…”

 

Olivia simply raised an eyebrow and smiled happily to herself as the door quietly clicked shut. Working late never sounded so good.

  



End file.
